Hidden cameras
by Saileena
Summary: Whilst L watches light on his screens, Light decides to play with the detective...eto, masturbating lemon, äh, and...now I know why people say they suck at summaries T T


Sequel to where L has the cameras in lights room. (seriously, it needed something like this :p) Jee, I made so many logical mistakes of embarrassment . Oh, and I was singing Lalalalalala the whole freaking time T_T Anyway, Enjoy ~

PS: I don't own anything...not even the chair..oh, but I own the blanked ~ (proud :p)

* * *

**L:**

Light was behaving nearly to normal L thought. He had placed cameras and bugs all around Lights room, and was now 'sitting' on his chair, watching the other teen crawl into bed. Keeping a close eye on the Kira-candidate was something L had chosen to do, and he was not going to stop, even when Watari and the others had long gone to bed. Not that L would have wanted them with him anyway...

**Light:**

Light knew just to well that L was watching him. Soon enough he would just order Ryuk to remove all the eyes in his room, but this was a good opportunity to convince L of his 'innocence'. And Ryuk was out hunting Apples anyway, and most likely would be returning until morning or something. Light grinned. Maybe he would toy around with his handsome detective for a while.

**L:**

Everything was dark an d quiet in the room, except for the at least 10 screens he was still sitting in front of, watching Light sneak into bed. L never would admit it, but he liked the other man. A lot. But it was unacceptable to have feelings in a case. Ignore them!

On the screen Light had had just laid down, but instead of closing his eyes, he sat up, back to the wall, and to L's great (mis)fortune just pulled down his pants.

**Light**:

Somehow the thought of L watching him had not only annoyed and given light an opportunity to seem innocent, but had also turned him on. L was just as clever as himself, and for some reason he really enjoyed being around him, talking to him, not having to explain every single thing he said, as if he was talking to 4 year olds. O-Of course you would feel aroused if someone like that was spying on you, yes, showing enough interest to keep ion stalking you, even when you just went to bed.

And so Lights hand wrapped around his own cock, moving up and down, making his breath hitch every time he 'accidentally' caressed his balls.

**L:**

L couldn't believe his eyes. Light was masturbating, his face shaded in a slight pink, sweat making his pale skin look even more delicious to the young detective. And if the others moans didn't make him hard enough, the sight of Lights hand feeling up his own erect member sure did.

Unconsciously L's own hand travelled downwards, opened his zip, and started massaging his pulsating dick. His breath grew faster as he looked at light still touching himself, and making them _**both **_feel so good.

_'Ah, D-Damn y-you Light, ngh, s-so goood ~'_

He gently started touching his balls with his other hand, whilst thrusting into his movement, mewling and panting in sync with Light.

**Watari (:p):**

Watari, who had planed to go to sleep, heard first Light starting to groan from the loudspeakers and soon after L following, had decidet, that his plan was quite futile indeed. And so he lay on his bed, smiling, and unconcioulsy listening to his son-like detective, and the person he clearly liked 'play together'...

_Light: 'F-Fu, Ah, m-more, nght!'_

_L: Mh, L-Light, h-how s-should I b-believe, Ah, t-that you can kill, and b-be so adorable, urgh, a-at the s-same time? Ah!'_

_Light: F-Fuck, ah! C-cant, ungh, c-cumi...AAHHHH!_

_L's chair: sqeack sqeack..._

_L: L-Light! AHHHHHH! S-Suki dayo~ _

After everything was quiet again, Watari still waited for some minutes, till he was absoulutly sure that both teenagers fell asleep exhausted, and then stood up, took a blacked from his cupboard and placed it upon a still flustered, silently sleeping L.

_And then finally went to bed himself..._

* * *

thankx for reading^^ Was my first fanfic ever :p Hope to get some reviews^^ Mata na^^


End file.
